Circus
About the Winter Candy Circus A brief overview of the Cirus Charter of the Circus Written by Trinqit Silver Hart Page 1 In the middle of the page you see a medium sized snowman made up of three circles ranging in size are drawn on the page. Black circles form the smile and two black circles make up the eyes. The nose is drawn sideways and colored orange to look like a carrot. A red scarf is neatly wrapped around the first circle and twigs have been drawn on each side of the second circle and colored brown to resemble long twigs. At the bottom of the page, you notice some writing.. We at the Snowball Circus dedicate ourselves to making everyone that we can happy. We pledge to entertain and amuse the masses in this castle. Our goal is to bring happiness to at least one person through out our day with performances and a general cheery mood. Page 2 Requirements for Those Interested in Circus In order to become a member there are a few things we look for and that we expect for you to do. 1)You must be a happy person. What’s a circus without happy people? 2)You must be talented in either joke telling or acrobatics (unless you are a supporter and that will be explained more later) 3) You must be respectful to those around you and especially to those who are of rank. How to Become a Member To become a member you must tell your interests to a either a member or a senior member of the circus. When a senior member is told about your interests, we will test you with your abilities in either joke telling or acrobatics. You must be approved by all three senior members in order to become a junior member. After sometime, we will be watching on how you present yourself and then the senior members will come to discuss whether or not you shall become a full member. Page 3 Levels of Circus Membership Junior Member- After first getting accepted into the circus, a person will be in this trial period until the senior members come together again and fully accepting you. During this, the person does not get a pin. If the person is trust worthy, they are allowed to borrow props, however do not get a key to the circus trunk. Circus Supporters - Circus Supporters are those who help out the circus either by donations or their time. Even though they are not full members of the circus, they get pins anyway in our appreciation for helping us. The supporters may remain secret if they wish. If this is the case, they may use aliases when they are added to the roster. Full Member- Full members are exactly that. They get a key to the circus trunk, and a snowman pin. They also have first pick at any parts for any performances that we may have. Senior Members- Senior Members regulate who is allowed in the circus, they order the props, set up performances and get a slightly different pin then those who are only full members. At the current time, there are three senior Members: Trinqit, Bako and Tsunn . Ringmaster- This title is held by myself, Trinqit Silver Hart. I hold responsibility and am in charge to those in the circus and the circus itself. Page 4 Circus Dismissal The following are things that can get you suspended from the circus: * Being arrested for minor charges * Being constantly disrespectful to people of any link * Being annoying when someone tells you to stop The following are things that can get you kicked out of the circus: * Being arrested for serious charges like bloody assault * Stealing from the circus trunk and/or other people * Being rude or disrespectful to our Patron, Lady Priestess Charmiam * Being constantly arrested Page 5 Patron- Lady Priestess Charmiam Ring Master- Trinqit Silver Hart Senior Memebers- Fezwin Members - Mice, Meowulf, Hina, Tsunn, Poppy Circus Supporters- Finna Winter Candy Circus Membership * Current Members * Prospective Members * Circus Alumni * Friends of the Circus Current Props and Resources * Existing Props * Wishlist and Items on Order Upcoming Events and Ideas This is a section to discuss upcoming events and propose ideas. History of the Winter Candy Circus This should be a place to list both the founding of the Circus, and major or humorous events in its past.